An Amazing Discovery
by Adara Lyena
Summary: This is a slash fic (eventually) involving Harry and Draco. Draco finds a note written by Harry to Hermione and he decides to act upon what he has read.
1. The First Note

Rating: PG 13 (so far)  
Main Pairing: eventually Harry/Draco  
Status: incomplete, unbetaed  
Warnings: attempts at humor, rather mean Draco  
Summary: Draco finds a note written by Harry to Hermione  
and Draco decides to act upon what he reads.  
Notes: Draco's opinions of other characters that he expresses in this story  
are not my own opinions of these characters!  
  
  
An Amazing Discovery  
Part 1  
  
_Dear Hermione,   
  
So, you want to know who I like? Well, it's not Cho anymore. No point in liking someone who I know doesn't like me. But I have found someone else who I like a lot, I might even be in love with this person but I'm not sure since I've never been in love before. So, I bet you want to know who it is, right?! Well, I'm not going to tell you! You're going to have to guess who it is! :) This person has blond hair, gray eyes and is about my height. That's all I'm going to tell you right now. Maybe if you haven't figured it out in a few days I will write you another note with some more clues. No matter how smart you may be, I really don't think that you're going to be able to figure out who I like. :D Good luck though, you're going to need it!  
  
Love,  
Harry  
  
PS If you do figure it out you'll have to help me hook up with this person since I'm not having any luck :(_  
  
A loud, vicious laugh echoed throughout the empty room, followed by much hand rubbing and smirking. The cause of all this evil glee was the unexpected discovery of a note written by Harry Potter to Hermione Granger. The note had caused many very mischievous ideas to start floating around inside the discoverer's handsome blond head. Perhaps he should tact the note up in the main hall so the whole school could try to figure out who Potter liked. That was definitely a brilliant idea. Or, perhaps he could confront Potter about it and watch with extreme delight as the boy squirmed with discomfort and embarrassment. Or, no, wait! Even better, he could figure out who this girl is and then ensure that Potter never gets together with her. Yes!! That was definitely the thing to do, the best way to make that awful Harry Potter suffer.  
  
Now, who could this girl possibly be? She was probably someone in Gryffindor, it was the only practical thing, for it was rather annoying to like or date someone outside your house. Then again, Potter was not exactly the brightest or most practical person in Hogwarts. But, Gryffindor would be the best place to start looking. Only problem was, he really did not know any of the Gryffindors. This was to be expected though since a Slytherin would never demean himself and get to know a Gryffindor, it would be awfully bad for one's reputation. A terrible thought suddenly occurred to Draco, he was actually going to have to notice and pay attention to the Gryffindors; well, at least the girls. What a hideous thought! Yet, it was necessary if he was going to figure out who the girl is and make Potter suffer.  
  
Ok, back to business...a blond girl in Gryffindor. Well, Hermione did kind of have blond hair, Potter never said if it was light or dark blond. Perhaps Potter was trying to deceive Hermione-by writing her a note about who he likes she would never guess it to be herself. Nah! Potter was too stupid to think of something that devious. Only a Slytherin would have been able to come up with such an excellent idea. Besides, why would anyone like brainy Hermione? She'd probably rather do homework than make out!  
  
So, Hermione is out. Who else is blond and a Gryffindor? A clock ticked slowly in the silence...and went on ticking....and ticked some more before Draco gave a frustrated sigh and gave up thinking. How was he supposed to know?! Slytherins did not pay attention to Gryffindors. What a pain. Now he had to think of a way to find out who the blond, female Gryffindors are. Mealtimes, yes, that was the best way. If he sat facing the Gryffindor table he could easily pick out the blond girls.  
  
Draco quickly folded up the note and stuffed it in the secret pocket on the inside of his robes. He then hurried down to the main hall, eager to get a decent spot for dinner so he could scope out some blond Gryffindors. Spotting Crabbe and Goyle, Draco sat down across from them, which gave him an excellent view of the Gryffindor table. There were currently no blond girls, although Potter and his friends were already there, and that little brat was staring at him! How dare he! Draco glared back, wishing he could just kill Potter by giving him the evil eye. Oh, how he hated that annoying Potter; why, just seeing him made Draco's heart race, blood boil and got his adrenaline pumping. Draco suddenly smirked at Potter, which earned him a confused look. The dumb boy had no idea what was soon going to befall him. How he was going to suffer from unrequited love and Draco was going to enjoy every minute of Potter's suffering.  
  
Feeling extremely smug and satisfied with himself, Draco watched as the main hall slowly began to fill up with students. Once the Gryffindor table was filled up, Draco stared at it in despair. There were probably at least twenty girls with blond hair. Really!! Why did so many girls have to have blond hair!? He was sure at least half of them had dyed hair but of course that did not help him any. But Draco was determined, he would figure out who this girl is no matter how long it took him. A good challenge was always enjoyable.  
  
The girls who were a lot younger or older than Potter could probably be ruled out, makes sense that Potter would like someone his own age. That narrowed Draco's search down to about ten potentials. Alright, now what other clues had there been? Oh yes, height-the same as Potter. Well, that was kind of hard to tell since they were all sitting down. Although, at least a few were clearly out of the running, which left five girls. Definitely a manageable number. Now, eye color. Damn! How the hell was he supposed to tell that from all the way over here?! Ugh, he was going to have to get closer to the Gryffindor girls. That was going to be painful.  
  
"Um...Draco?"  
  
"Uh? What?" Draco said intelligently while looking at the two boys across from him. He had been so absorbed that he did not even know which one had talked to him, although he supposed that it really did not matter too much.  
  
"Why are you checking out the Gryffindor girls?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"What?!" Draco practically shouted. "I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing, it's...disgusting."  
  
"Yeah, well, what were you staring at then?" Goyle asked.  
  
"Oh, um, you know, just staring off into space while deep in thought."  
  
The two boys did not look convinced.  
  
"Oh come on guys, do you seriously think that I was checking out those girls?! I'm not that desperate!"  
  
This earned nods of agreement from the two boys and they went back to eating their dinner. Draco breathed a sign of relief. That have been close. He was definitely going to have to be more careful from now on. His reputation could be forever ruined if people found out that he was looking at Gryffindor girls; he would never allow that to happen.  
  
Back to his dilemma, how to find out the eye color of these five girls? He had to get close to them without attracting attention to himself, which would probably be all but impossible. Draco sat for several minutes, eating and thinking. Draco angrily ripped some meat off of his chicken bone and chomped on it in frustration, he could not think of a single thing. He, Draco Malfoy, smartest guy in the school, could not think of a damn thing! It was all that Potter's fault, who was staring at him again and distracting him. Whenever that stupid Potter stared at him, he could not think properly. It was the strangest thing really, must be because he hated Potter so much. Yep, that was definitely the reason, what other reason could there be?  
  
Draco watched as Potter and his friends got up and left the hall through the main door. Ding! Inspiration hit! That was it! Why didn't he think of it before, it was so obvious. He could just stand by the main entrance into the hall and pretend to be reading the bulletins posted near the door. Then, when those five girls walked by he could check out their eye color. Brilliant idea! What a genius.  
  
Draco stood up and walked over to the main entrance as casually as he could. Just as he was about to go through the doors he stopped, as if the bulletins on his left had suddenly caught his attention. He walked over to them and pretended to read while secretly watching for those girls to leave the hall.  
  
Here they come!  
  
blue-green-brown-blue-red?! had to be a spell, pretty freaky though.  
  
No gray!? Damn! Now what the hell was he going to do?!  
  
End Part 1  
  
-I hope that you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it! :)  
  



	2. The Second Note

Notes/Warnings: Same warnings as part one; some bad language in this part. I'm figuring that this will probably end up being around five or six parts. Also, this is dedicated to all the lovely people who took the time to review this fic, thank you so much!! :)

An Amazing Discovery  
Part 2  
  
_Dear Hermione,   
  
Well, I'm guessing that since you haven't mentioned anything to me, you haven't figured out who I like yet. I'm not really surprised; I didn't give you all that many clues. So here is another one: the person I like isn't in Gryffindor. Have fun trying to figure out who it is now! :) I bet I just made it harder for you. I'm not at all sorry though, it's lots of fun knowing that you must be agonizing over who I like. That's rather sadistic of me isn't it?! :D  
  
Have Fun!  
Harry  
  
PS I'll tell you who it is eventually if you never figure it out!_  
  
A loud slapping noise resounded throughout the room. The result was that an imprint of a hand appeared on the forehead of a very handsome blond head. However, the owner of this pretty head did not care about this mark that he had made, for he was too busy being shocked. He feared that the world was about to end, that muggles were going to invade Hogwarts, that he was going to have Magical Creatures class five times a day next term, that he was going to be forced to kiss Harry Potter...where did that thought come from?! Anyway, back to being shocked. Draco Malfoy, smartest guy in all of Hogwarts, had been wrong. Him! Wrong! It was absolutely amazing...unbelievable...intolerable!  
  
The girl was not a Gryffindor. All his efforts, all his struggles to figure out who it was had been in vain. He had been looking in the wrong place. Oh! The agony! The disappointment! The frustration! How was it to be born? Now he had to search the other three houses. Well, he could definitely count the Slytherin girls out, there's no way Potter would like a Slytherin. It was unheard of! A Slytherin and a Gryffindor...what a joke! It was a bigger taboo than, say, being gay. Draco would climb into a guy's bed any day but he would not even touch a Gryffindor's bed with a ten-foot pole. The horror!  
  
OK, enough with the unpleasant thoughts, back to more exciting things, like trying to make Potter suffer. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls. Groaning, Draco suddenly realized that there would probably be at least forty or fifty blond girls in those two houses. How the hell was he going to figure out who Potter liked? Why couldn't Potter like a red head or something? It would make Draco's life so much easier. Besides, blond is so boring. Opps, must clarify that thought, all blond is boring except his. He had style, class and was extremely good looking. He was positive half the school was madly in love with him because he was so devilishly handsome with his platinum blond hair...oh, and his steel gray eyes as well.  
  
Anyway, back to the point, figuring out who Potter likes. It was going to be all but impossible to search both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Was it worth the effort? The humiliation? The agony? Yes, yes it was. Making Potter suffer was definitely worth all the time and energy he would need to use.  
  
Blond girls in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, who also have gray eyes and are the same height as Potter. How to discover them? Think, Malfoy, think! There has to be an easy way to do this!  
  
Pace.  
  
Think.  
  
Pace...pace.  
  
Think...stare.  
  
Pace...pace...pace.  
  
Think...blink...head scratch.  
  
Ah ha! Bingo. Time to pull out some of his Malfoy skills. The only way to do it was to hack into the school's network and access the student information files. Yes, Draco Malfoy, hater of muggles and muggle gadgets, could hack. To beat the enemy, one must know the enemy and its way of life, and computers are the muggles' way of life. So, of course he could hack. It had made him extremely happy when Hogwarts became computer friendly for he sensed many opportunities of mischief making. And, now, here was one of those opportunities. The best kind too, very daring, very dangerous. And Draco Malfoy was the bravest guy in all of Hogwarts (he would even swear on his ancestors' graves that he is braver than Harry Potter) so this was definitely the appropriate way to figure out who Potter liked.  
  
Now, off to his computer. Draco raced through the hallways, yelling at all the annoying people who got in his way and if that didn't move them, he moved them himself. He had important things to do and could not be bothered with being polite (not that he ever was polite under normal circumstances). Unfortunately for Draco, all this yelling and pushing kept him too busy to pay attention to who he was being so rude to. Thus, the inevitable happened, he pushed the wrong person. In series of movements that happened too fast for the mortal eye to see, Draco found himself on top of Harry Potter.  
  
"Would you mind closing your mouth, Draco? I don't want your drool all over me."  
  
The mouth attempted to close but the brain was not functioning properly; therefore, the request was not obeyed.  
  
"Were you planning on staying there all day, Draco? Not that I really mind, or anything, but you're not exactly the lightest person in the world."  
  
This definitely called for a response.  
  
"Are you saying I'm fat?!"  
  
Some eye rolling by two very pretty green eyes followed this remark.  
  
"Don't roll your eyes at me, Potter! If I'm so fat then I think I'll just stay right here and crush you to death!"  
  
"That would certainly be an enjoyable way to die." This was not exactly the response that Draco had been expecting.  
  
Confusion reigned inside Draco's head. What the hell did Potter mean by that?! And what the hell was he doing still on top of Potter?! This thought provoked some mad scrambling and running. Finally, Draco was safe-ten feet away from Potter.  
  
"Look what you did, Potter. You made me waste some of my precious time. I'm a very busy person you know."  
  
"Important things to do?"  
  
"That's right!" Draco said with a very evil grin.  
  
"Well, I hope your successful in whatever your doing," Potter said with a small grin as he walked away.  
  
Ha! That was a good joke! If Potter knew what he was up to, he would not have said such a thing. Although, it was rather strange that he had said such a thing. Well, no use dwelling on it, Draco had more important things to do.  
  
Having arrived safely in his room (finally), Draco immediately plopped himself down in front of his computer and started trying to break into the school's system. It was very difficult. Not only was the system better protected than he had expected but his mind refused to cooperate. It kept thinking all these scary little thoughts that Draco did not want it to think. For example, his brain was thinking that Harry Potter had actually been relatively nice to him today and on previous days as well. Draco wondered at first if this was another sign that the world was about to end. But no! His rebellious little brain told him that a nice Potter did not mean the world was ending; instead, it meant that Draco was in a much better mood than normal and that it was kind of nice having Potter be kind to him. This was all very shocking for poor Draco.  
  
Then, Draco's brain had the audacity to tell him that it had been rather nice being on top of Harry Potter earlier. This almost caused a heart failure. What a ridiculous notion. He definitely had not enjoyed being on top of a very warm and very soft Harry Potter. No way. His brain must be malfunctioning. No, wait! Draco knew what the problem was. He had eaten something funny at lunch and was now getting sick. Why else would he be feeling so hot?! Must be getting a temperature.  
  
Enough with that. Back to hacking. Draco had to use all his willpower to not think about a warm, soft Harry Potter. Once focused, Draco easily made his way into the school's system. Now, the student files. Slytherin...didn't need to go there. Ravenclaw...good place to start, Potter seemed like the type who would like a smart person. Draco scrolled through the list and clicked on all the female names. He found quite a few blondes. When Draco had finally looked at the last blond Ravenclaw, he just stared at the screen with a dumb, confused look on his face. All the blond girls in Ravenclaw had blue eyes! What was up with that?! Was it even statistically possible? Not that he really cared; it was just really weird. Draco was just glad that Potter did not like a girl with blue eyes.  
  
Now, on to Hufflepuff. Gryffindor was next on the list. He didn't need to look there. Draco shuddered when he remembered how wrong he had been by thinking Potter liked a Gryffindor. But, he would not be fooled again. This time he would triumph! He was going to find this girl even if it killed him. And he felt that he was very close to discovery, all he had to do was check out the Hufflepuff girls (although why anyone would like a Hufflepuff was really beyond Draco's comprehension).  
  
Draco stared at the Hufflepuff link, then looked back at the Gryffindor link. Suddenly, his brain rebelled on him again and made him (quite unwillingly) click on the Gryffindor link. Just a little peek wouldn't do any harm. He scrolled down to the P's and clicked on the appropriate link. He was then confronted with a very goofy picture (or so he tried to convince himself). Funny grin, freaky scar, crazy hair. That's what bothered Draco the most....the hair. Didn't he ever brush it?! Draco's fingers practically itched from a need to brush the hair out of his eyes and then go grab a brush and style it properly. At least then people would be able to see his pretty green eyes.  
  
.......pretty?!?  
  
Wow, Draco figured he must really be getting sick if he thought such a thing! Damn that Harry Potter, always distracting him...he had important things to do!  
  
OK, the Hufflepuff files. Not too many blondes, that was definitely a good thing. Jackpot! Gray eyes! All right! He found her. Heart pounding, hands trembling, eyes gleaming, Draco read the girl's file. But, wait! Oh, no! She was only five feet tall. Major bummer. Draco was not sure how tall Potter was but he was pretty sure Potter was about his height-five feet, ten inches. Big sigh, what a disappointment. But he still had a few more girls to look at, so she had to be one of those. The next two girls had blue eyes (again that blue eye syndrome, must be a disease of some sort).  
  
The last girl. Stomach all aflutter, Draco clicked on the last girl's name. Yes! This was the girl! Blond hair, gray eyes, good looking, height...what?! Six feet, three inches?! Shiiiiiiiit.  
  
A slamming noise occurred, followed by multiple protesting noises from the computer.  
  
Just who the hell did Potter like?!  
  
End Part 2  
  
-Heheh poor Draco! :)   



	3. The Third Note

Warnings/Notes: Same as the previous two parts, a little bit of slash content (although Draco doesn't realize that's what it is! :P). This part is for Alanna (Happy Birthday!! I hope you like it!) An Amazing Discovery  
Part 3  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
No luck yet? Well, I think I truly feel sorry for you now, you must be really agonizing over who I like. I suppose I could relieve your suffering and just tell you who I like but I don't feel that sorry for you yet, I'm still having way too much fun! :) So, here's another clue (and hopefully this one will be more helpful than the one I gave you in the last note). The person I like is a Slytherin. Don't die of shock now! :)  
  
Later,  
Harry_  
  
"WHAT?!!!"  
  
It was time to die of shock! The situation certainly called for it. Or perhaps he was going to die of mortification; that was entirely possible as well. He had been wrong again! This was very bad for his self-image. But he was not going to dwell on it, if he did, he would probably go into cardiac arrest.  
  
A Slytherin! The girl is a Slytherin! This was truly inconceivable. He could not believe that Harry Potter had the audacity to like a Slytherin. If they ever got together the world would surely come to an end. But, no, Draco would never all it to happen. He would never allow Harry Potter to date a Slytherin girl. It would bring the house to ruin, make them the laughingstock of the entire school. It would ruin his reputation! That would be unforgivable. He must defend his reputation!!  
  
Blond girl, Slytherin, gray eyes, Potter's height. This was going to be so easy! Grinning evilly, Draco began to eagerly anticipate the moment when he discovered this girl and then be able to bring Harry Potter to ruin.  
  
Thinking about the blond Slytherin girls, Draco discounted many of them for either being too old or young, or too tall or short. He was left with four candidates; unfortunately, he did not know their eye color. And why should he?! He was always too busy working at being the smartest guy in all of Hogwarts and tormenting Harry Potter to notice such trivial things. But now he would have to notice but how to do it? Well, that was obvious, a stakeout in the Slytherin common room.  
  
Draco gathered his things together, ready to go on a stakeout. He took one last look at Potter's note, just to make sure he had read it correctly. He had, it still said Slytherin. As he was putting it away he paused, suddenly struck with a thought. Exactly how was it that he was finding all these notes? He could not believe he hadn't thought of this before (damn Potter for always distracting him!). Hermione was too smart (something he only grudgingly admitted) to be so careless as to lose so many notes. It must be Potter then. Yes, he could definitely imagine Potter dropping the notes or forgetting to put them away. For once, Draco was glad Potter was so stupid, it benefited him greatly.  
  
But who cares about that?! He had more important things to do. So, once again Draco was tearing through Hogwarts' halls, leaving mayhem and pandemonium in his wake (which he was extremely proud of!). And, once again, he was not paying any attention to the people around him and the inevitable happened...again. Although, the flurry of movements that followed the crash had different results this time. To Draco's embarrassment and horror, he found himself on his back underneath Harry Potter.  
  
"Hello again, Draco."  
  
"Y...yo...you!"  
  
"Yes, me" After a brief pause during which Draco was too speechless to say anything, Potter continued, "You know, Draco, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you like rolling around on the ground with me."  
  
"What? I didn't do this on purpose!"  
  
"I'm not sure I really believe that, Draco. The first time may have been an accident. But the second? I don't think so. You must have wanted me to be on top of you and so ran into me on purpose. I'm very flattered, you know."  
  
"Damn it! Get off of me, Potter!"  
  
"Mmmmm...no, I don't think so. You make an awfully nice, soft cushion, you know."  
  
A low growl was the only response Potter got.  
  
"Off doing important things again Draco?"  
  
"Yes! Now let me up so I can do them!" said an extremely flustered and angry Draco.  
  
He could not believe that he was trapped underneath Harry Potter, who seemed even warmer and softer than last time (although, Draco tried to reason that this was only a thought that resulted from his sick, malfunctioning brain).  
  
"What exactly do you have to do?"  
  
"Like I would tell you!"  
  
"Well, I won't let you up until you tell me," Potter said with a grin evil enough to rival one of Draco's evil grins.  
  
Argh! This was so frustrating! To be forced to do what Potter wanted him to do, it was insupportable. And to make matters even worse, that damn Potter was leaning so close that his messy hair kept getting in Draco's face. That stupid, messy hair again! Where was his brush when he needed it?! For he certainly did need it, not only was Potter's hair getting in Draco's eyes, but it was also, as always, hiding those pretty green eyes. Damn! There's that 'pretty' stuff again! What was up with him lately?! Stupid Potter, always distracting him. And there was the hair, in his eyes again. Something must be done about it; too bad he didn't have a pair of scissors on him.  
  
Suddenly, Draco's body decided to take action and do something about Potter's annoying hair without consulting Draco first. To his horror, Draco watched as his hand slowly reached up and gently brushed the hair out of their eyes and tucked it behind Potter's ear.  
  
If someone had walked by just then (and luckily for the two boys there was no such person), she or he would not have been able to tell which boy was more shocked. Although, this person would have noticed the small, very happy smile on Potter's face and, to the astonishment of all, a quickly growing blush on Draco's face.  
  
Oh! He was so not blushing! Draco Malfoy did not blush.  
  
"You know, Draco, you look really cute when you blush."  
  
Oi! He was blushing! This was very bad, especially for his reputation.  
  
"I am not cute!"  
  
"Sure you are, everyone knows that!"  
  
"Are you going to let me up or what?"  
  
"Of course not. You still haven't told me what you're up to. Besides, with you being so nice to me and being all cute and gentle, I don't really want to get up at all!"  
  
What? Not get up? What if people saw them like this? That would be very, very bad! OK...what could he possibly say that would get Potter off of him? Although, Draco suddenly realized, that he had been in this position so long, that he was actually quite comfortable, which was most strange. But, it would be very bad for his appearance if anyone saw him like this, so he had to get Potter to move.  
  
"All right, if you must know, I've just recently discovered something very important and I was going to do something about it before you got in my way."  
  
"And what did you discover?"  
  
Oh, yes! This was too perfect! He could not pass up this opportunity. Potter was going to be so shocked and embarrassed once Draco told him what it was. This was going to be lots of fun.  
  
"Why, I just found out that you like a Slytherin!"  
  
"You're right, I do," Potter said with a smile.  
  
What kind of reaction was this?! What a disappointment, this was not what Draco had hoped for or expected at all. There was no shock or embarrassment, no squirming or blushing, no denial. How frustrating. And what was up with that (cute) little smile?!  
  
Suddenly Potter stood up, leaving Draco in a daze on the floor, feeling cold and a little bereft.  
  
"I bet you'll never figure out who it is though," Potter said with a challenging look.  
  
"Oh, I bet I will! And when I do, you're really going to regret it."  
  
This caused Potter to laugh loudly and say, "That's not likely. I think I might enjoy it if you figure out who I like."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Yeah, well, c-ya around, Draco."  
  
"Um...ok...later, Potter."  
  
Why did Potter always confuse him? It must be some strange device that Potter decided to use to torment Draco. And why was Potter acting so strange? What happened to all the nasty comments and the fighting? It was rather difficult being mean to Potter when he was being so nice. Maybe Potter had eaten something funny as well and so they were both sick. Yes, that was it. Then, in a few days, they would both get better and everything would go back to being normal. That was certainly a comforting thought, or so he tried to convince himself.  
  
Draco suddenly realized that he had been so confused that he had forgotten to get up off of the floor. Man, not only did Potter annoy and confuse him, but the stupid boy made a fool out of him too. But Draco would have his revenge, as soon as he figured out who Potter liked. And now he was finally free to do so.  
  
Arriving, physically intact but mentally unstable, at the Slytherin common room, Draco found it jammed packed with students. Looked like the whole house was there. This was a very good thing for him. Spying a recently vacated chair, Draco rushed over to get it. He sat down two seconds before some annoying little first year tried to take it from him. Draco gave him a challenging look, daring the little twerp to make a protest. The boy wisely ran for his life. Seated comfortably, Draco surveyed the room. Good. All the girls he needed to check out where here. One was seated close by, but she had blue eyes (he was really beginning to dislike blond girls with blue eyes!), so he moved on to the next girl. Nope, hers were too dark, probably brown or black.   
  
The last two girls. Damn, too far away to tell, he'd have to try to get closer. Standing up, Draco walked over to a spot closer to the two girls. A master of being smooth and cool, no one paid him much attention (which would have irked him under different, more normal circumstances). Arriving at his destination, Draco picked up a book from a nearby table with an air of indifference and nonchalance. He flipped through it for several moments but his attention was actually focused on the two blond girls near him (which was unfortunate for Draco; if he had been paying attention, he would have noticed that the book he had picked up was titled "The Magical Kamasutra: Spice Up Your Sex Life with Spells and Potions", and he was also 'reading' it upside down). Draco casually looked to his right. Blue eyes (again!). Nope. He looked left and his heart stopped.   
  
Gray eyes!   
  
Blond hair!   
  
Slytherin!   
  
Girl!   
  
Correct height!   
  
He found her! Draco then looked at the girl and not just her individual characteristics. Blaise? Potter liked Blaise Zabini? Not who he expected. But that didn't matter, he found her!  
  
So, why wasn't he as excited or as happy as he had thought he would be?!  
  
End Part 3  
  
-I'm not too satisfied with this part :( I don't think it's as funny as the previous ones. But I got so many demands to write it quickly so I suppose the quality isn't as good than it would have been if I had taken my time to write it. Maybe I'll rewrite it some day. *sigh* 


	4. The Fourth Note

Warnings: Same as the previous parts; little angst for this part. Yes you read that correctly, but please don't run away! It's not that bad, just Draco being oblivious again so I think it fits in with the story nicely. This part ends happily, so that's good! 

Notes: A lot of my reviewers have been saying that Draco is very dumb/oblivious/blind/etc. And I agree, he is; yet, I don't think it's because he's stupid. My interpretation of it is that Draco's assumption that Harry likes a girl (which is a rather natural assumption, must people assume that a person will like a member of the opposite sex and Draco has no reason to believe that Harry is bi or gay) makes him blind. He's convinced that Harry likes a girl, which prevents him from seeing what we, as the readers, see (of course we have the advantage of knowing that this is a Harry/Draco slash fic, which immediately suggests to us that Harry likes Draco and that the two boys will eventually get together). I don't mind that a lot of people interpret my fic differently than I do since I really have no control over how it is interpreted, but I just thought that maybe at least one person would be interested in reading my thoughts on this. OK, I'll stop babbling now and let you read the fic! :)  


Notes (#2): OMG! So, I had to repost this because I made a horrible, horrible typing mistake. Thanks so much Shinigami for pointing out that I had said Draco had blue eyes and not gray (oi I feel so foolish :/).

  
An Amazing Discovery  
Part 4  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
What? You still haven't figured it out yet? Only one more clue. If you can't figure it out after this clue then you're not as smart as I thought you were. You might want to sit down though, if you aren't already; this might be a bit shocking. The person I like is a guy. You still with me 'Mione? I think it should be pretty obvious who it is now. OK, well, I'll be nice and give you one more little clue. He's the last person in the world you (or anyone else) would expect me to like. There, that's all I'm going to tell you. I hope I hear from you soon!  
  
Your friend,  
Harry_  
_  
PS Once you figure it out, will you still help me hook up with him? He's kind of oblivious._  
  
Stare.  
  
Blink, blink.  
  
Stare.  
  
Reread.  
  
Stare.  
  
Can't breathe.  
  
Heart failure.  
  
Silence.  
  
Twitch, twitch.  
  
Revival.  
  
This was...this was...he didn't know what it was. What was he to think? Harry Potter likes a guy? Harry Potter, most famous guy in the wizarding world, is gay?! This had to be a joke! Harry Potter could have any girl he wanted so why would he like a guy? Draco thought about this for at least five minutes before deciding that Potter could probably have any guy he wanted as well. Who wouldn't jump at a chance to climb into Potter's bed? Even he would, just so he could brag about having slept with The Boy Who Lived.  
  
**. . . . . .**  
  
Holy Owl!!! Did he just think that? Climb into bed with Harry Potter? No way, not in a million years. Draco had to remind himself that he had previously determined never to touch a Gryffindor's bed with a ten-foot pole, and this included Potter's bed! Phew! Remembering this calmed him down a bit.  
  
Realization dawned. Oh! This was so, so, so bad! He was wrong, **again**! He had been wrong the whole time! He had been tricked by Harry Potter. The smartest guy in all of Hogwarts had been tricked by someone who only had the intelligence of a smart muggle (which wasn't saying much). This was so upsetting. Did this mean that...he wasn't smart?! Oh! This was just too awful. If he could not do something as simple as figuring out who Harry Potter likes, what else couldn't he do? He had thought he was capable of doing anything!  
  
To his utter amazement, Draco felt his eyes begin to water. It was only something in his eye, that was all! He was **not** upset about being so wrong. He was **not** upset about not being as smart as he had always thought he was. As the water dripped down his checks, Draco had to concede that maybe he was just a little bit upset...but only a little! Really!  
  
Big sigh.  
  
This was so bad. He had never felt so low in his life. He needed some cheering up. But who could possibly cheer him up?  
  
Evil grin.  
  
Torment Harry Potter! That always put him in a good mood. There was just something about that Potter...whenever Draco was around Potter, he always got excited, would always be in a good mood. The only reasonable explanation was because Draco loved to torment Potter.  
  
Off to find Harry Potter. Where could he be? Hopefully not in his house, Draco would never be able to get to him there. Oh! Of course! He's probably off practicing at the Quidditch fields. Where else would he be?  
  
To the Quidditch field!  
  
This time, instead of tearing through Hogwarts' halls, Draco walked through them very casually and with all the calm in the world (to the amazement of all who saw him). Why the change? Well, the answer is quite simple. Draco did not want to risk crashing into Potter again, should the boy not be at the Quidditch field. Draco was so proud of himself for being so reasonable. He began to feel more cheerful. See! He was smart! It's just that stupid Potter who always distracts him and makes a fool out of him. That definitely had to change.  
  
Arriving at the Quidditch field in one piece, Draco quickly scanned the skies for Potter.  
  
No Potter.  
  
Draco's spirits quickly plummeted. He had really wanted to see Potter...only to torment him though.  
  
"Holy Owl!" Draco shouted, nearing jumping out of his skin as something whizzed by his ear.  
  
Draco watched in amazement as the snitch went zooming away from him. What was it doing out?  
  
"Look out, Draco!" shouted a very familiar voice, rather desperately.  
  
Uh...oh...  
  
Before Draco could react to the cry, something rather large slammed into his back, causing him to tumble forward and roll helplessly on the ground for several feet. When Draco was coherent again, he found himself staring into a pair of pretty green eyes.  
  
Oh Merlin!! This was not happening again! Hadn't he been trying to avoid just such a situation earlier?! Draco groaned in frustration.  
  
"Wow, Draco! I didn't realize you enjoyed me being on top of you that much! If I had know that, I would've tried to get into this position more often!"  
  
"What are you babbling about, Potter?"  
  
Grinning wickedly, Potter replied, "I really like hearing you groan when I'm laying on top of you!"  
  
Draco gaped at Potter in amazement. Did he really just say such a thing?! Oh, yeah...that's right...he'd forgotten that Potter was gay. What was really strange, though, was that Draco was not at all uncomfortable with this situation.  
  
"What? No smart comeback, Draco?"  
  
Oh! He hadn't said anything yet? Must have forgotten to, being so confused and all. But he was going to! He would have a really witty comeback because, after all, he was the smartest guy in all of Hogwarts. Now, if only he could think of one. It was so hard to think properly when he was so close to Harry Potter.  
  
"Can't think of anything, Draco?"  
  
"I will, just get off of me first."  
  
Potter didn't budge. All right, then. Draco would just have to learn how to think properly with Potter on top of him.  
  
Think...think...think!  
  
Whoa!! What is he doing? Potter was actually running his fingers through Draco's hair. How dare he! He was messing it up! Although, it did feel kind of nice...  
  
No, it didn't! A small part of Draco shouted back at himself. Unfortunately, this wasn't very convincing to the rest of Draco. He couldn't very well ignore the fact that what Potter was doing felt nice (even though he wanted to ignore it).  
  
Suddenly, Draco found his witty comment. Ha! This was too perfect! He always knew he was smart. So what if he sometimes doubted it, he was human after all and therefore bound to make a few mistakes (but much less than anyone else, of course).  
  
"All right, Potter. You wanted a smart comeback? Well, here's one for ya. It's what I expected you to say (since I'm so smart), because I know you're gay!!"  
  
"You're definitely right about that. And since you finally figured it out, maybe I should reward you by proving to you just how gay I really am."  
  
"What?!" Draco squeaked.  
  
Draco watched in amazement as Potter's head slowly descended towards his. What was he doing?! Oh Merlin!! He was going to...he wasn't, was he? He was! Oh, boy, what should he do?! Let it happen?  
  
Panic!!  
  
"Mmmm...maybe not yet, huh Draco?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"C-ya around, Draco," and then he was gone.  
  
"Wait..." Draco cried weakly, but he wasn't heard.  
  
Holy owl! What just happened? What almost happened? Did Potter almost kiss him? Draco lay on the ground, gaping at the sky, hoping that maybe someone up there would give him some answers. No such luck, he didn't hear a single thing.  
  
What was even more unbelievable then Potter almost kissing him was that Draco had wanted it to happen! OK, so maybe he had panicked a little bit, so it probably hadn't looked like he had wanted it. But really! It's not every day that the most famous boy in the entire world wants to kiss you! Of course he panicked! Anyone would!  
  
Draco then realized what he had been thinking-that he wanted Potter to kiss him. That didn't make any sense! He hated Potter! Right?  
  
Draco suddenly sat up with a shocked look on his face. Maybe...maybe it wasn't hate. Maybe it had never been about hating Harry Potter. Clicking noises were audible as things began to come together inside of Draco's head. Every time he saw Potter, he was always so distracted, he would always get excited and be in such a good mood. All those crazy little thought that he was always having about Potter being warm and soft, or about his messy hair and pretty eyes. It all made sense now!  
  
Draco Malfoy, self-proclaimed hater and enemy of Harry Potter, was in reality, in love with Harry.  
  
Draco loved Harry!  
  
Oh Merlin! He couldn't believe this! Forget being in shock, it was now time to be in love! He felt like laughing. He was in love with Harry Potter, most famous guy in the wizarding world! Well, that was to be expected. There were very few people worthy of Draco Malfoy's love! Harry, being who he was, seemed worthy enough.  
  
Oh! Happy day! Nothing was going to make him sad again.  
  
But, as soon as he thought this, Draco remembered the notes. Oh, this wasn't good. Harry already likes someone! His eyes were starting to water again-just a piece of dirt, that's all!  
  
He was not going to think about that stupid note ever again! He wasn't going to think about the guy Harry likes. He wasn't even going to think about Harry! He hated being depressed. And he wasn't going to give Harry the satisfaction of seeing him upset just because he couldn't have Harry.  
  
Oh! It made him so mad! He wanted to just kill that guy who was able to attract Harry. How **dare** someone take Harry away from him; Harry was his! Oh, wait...no he wasn't...kind of forgot about that.  
  
Sigh.  
  
It was going to be a long day.  
  
-------------  
  
Draco was sitting in his room, staring at the wall. It had been a long day, a horrible day. All he could think about was Harry and that guy. Sometimes he was sad, but most of the time he was really angry. And an angry Draco was a dangerous Draco. He had nearly killed have his Magical Creatures class with whatever it was he had been handling, he poisoned someone in Potions (not on purpose, really!) and sent half his team to the infirmary during Quidditch practice. They were all accidents, of course. He just wished Harry hadn't seen all the stupid things he had done.  
  
Growling, Draco stood up and stomped into the bathroom. He was going to get ready for bed and go to sleep so he wouldn't have to think about Harry anymore. He just hoped he wouldn't dream about him...well, kind of hoped at least.  
  
Vigorously brushing his teeth, Draco did **not** think about Harry's pretty eyes, his messy hair (which was actually rather sexy) or what it would be like to kiss Harry.  
  
Suddenly, the toothbrush clattered into the sink and toothpaste splattered all over the mirror. Draco could still see the image that was staring back at him though.  
  
Blond hair.  
  
Gray eyes.  
  
Harry's height.  
  
Slytherin.  
  
Male.  
  
Oh Merlin! How could he have been so stupid, so blind?! He was such an idiot. The answer to Harry's notes had been right in front of him the entire time. Or rather, it was him!! He was the one Harry was referring to in his notes! He was the guy that Harry likes. How could he not have guessed it?! It was so obvious.  
  
But he didn't care anymore about how blind, stupid and foolish he had been. What did any of that matter now that he knew he had captured the heart of the most wanted boy in all of Hogwarts? And Draco was going to keep that heart all to himself. Once Draco got a hold of Harry, he was never going to let go! Ha! It was going to be great. The whole school will be jealous of him; he will break so many young hearts once he claimed Harry as his own. This was going to be so enjoyable.  
  
It was good to be in love!  
  
Now, he just had to figure out how to get Harry all to himself.  
  
End part 4 -Only one more part to go, and it's halfway written as well :) so it'll be posted in a few days!


	5. The Final Note

Warnings/Notes:  Same as previous chapters; we finally have slash content, yay!  I'm so sorry that this took so long, my internet connection died and it took me a long time to get to a different computer!  Forgive me!

An Amazing Discovery

Part 5

_Dear Hermione,_

_                You still haven't figured out who I like yet?  Well, now I really feel sorry for you.  I'll tell you who it is, but not in this note (too risky).  Meet me near the Gryffindor bleachers on the Quidditch field tonight, around midnight and I'll make sure you know who it is then._

_                                                                Your friend,_

_                                                                         Harry_

                As with the first note, this one also produced much hand rubbing and smirking.  Gleeful laughter echoed throughout the room as a plan formed inside a very handsome blond head.

                This was the perfect opportunity!  He would bust up this little rendezvous between his Harry and Hermione.  He would then snag Harry and whisk him away to some secluded spot and proceed to make love to him until the sun rose.

                He had to time it right though.  He was positive that Hermione would try to keep Harry all to herself.  Draco would not allow this.  Harry was **his.  He really did not have to worry though; Hermione was not much of a competitor.  He was so much better than she was: smarter, braver, richer and sexier.  He had no doubts that he would be able to kept Harry's affections.  But that brainy witch might try something sneaky, like give Harry a love potion.  That was a horrible thought…he would not lose Harry.**

                So, he was going to rush in there and grab Harry right out from underneath Hermione's nose.  Oh, how she was going to suffer (as well as every other girl in Hogwarts) when she saw just who Harry was in love with.  Hehehe…this was going to be so much fun.

                Mmm…he still had about five hours until the midnight meeting, which should give him just enough time to get ready.  First thing on his 'to do' list…bathing.  This was very important; he had to be squeaky clean and smelling fresh if he wanted to get some action tonight.  So, he spent at least an hour washing, while ignoring all the comments about him behaving like a girl (would he call off his date because he had to dry his hair?  Was it taking him so long to wash because he was shaving his legs and armpits?)  What did he care about what they thought or said.  He had to look his best for Harry.  So, he washed his hair at least five times (he lost count after the first two times).  He scrubbed every inch of his body until he was pink.  And to top it all off, he used his very special vanilla body wash to make sure he smelled great.

                OK, next…shave?  Nope, doing pretty good there.

                His hair.  This was another hour-long project.  At least twenty minutes of that hour was spent agonizing over how he should style it.  Slicked back like normal?  Parted in the middle, on the left or right?  Dried straight or dried naturally so there was a slight wave?  Or messy, seductive look?  So many choices!  It was so very nerve-wracking, trying to decide.  His normal style would not do, had to be something different for this special occasion.  Draco finally decided upon parting his hair down the middle and drying it straight.  However, by the time this decision was made, his hair was almost completely dry.  So, he had to get it wet but instead ended up washing it again in the sink (just in case it had gotten dirty while he was trying to decide how to style it).

                Finally his hair was done.  Blowing himself a kiss in the mirror (looking incredibly sexy as always), Draco went to complete his next task on his list.  What to wear.  This was the hardest part of his preparations.  He tried on more outfits than he could comfortably count, trying this shirt with those pants, the same shirt with different pants, that sweater with those slacks.  And so on.  By the end of yet another hour Crabbe and Goyle walked in to find a boxer clad Draco standing in a mound of clothing.  There was not a single item of clothing left in his closet, dressers or numerous trunks.  Confronted with a very angry and upset Draco, his friends wisely ran out of the room.

                Another hour found the room miraculously restored to its previous state of orderliness, with Draco standing in front of a full-length mirror.  Giving himself many appraising looks, Draco finally decided that he looked devilishly handsome.  Wearing black slacks, a black skintight shirt and a blue long sleeved, button down shirt, it was a simple outfit; yet, he made it look damn good!

                One hour left and only a few things to do still.  First, brush teeth.  This brought back pleasant memories of when, just a few days ago, Draco had figured out that Harry liked him.  These memories renewed his anticipation and excitement for what would be happening in less than an hour.  This prompted Draco to quickly finish with his teeth, put on his cologne and various accessories, and then rush out of his dormitory.

                Next task-sneak out of Hogwarts.  Piece of cake.  As a Slytherin, he naturally knew all the secret passageways and exits out of the school.  So, in no time at all he found himself outside the building.

                Half an hour left.  Draco's stomach fluttered.  No!  He was not nervous!  He was just…well…**very nervous!  What if something went wrong?  What if Harry wasn't there?  What if Hermione stole Harry away from him before he got there?  What if he had been wrong (like so many other times) and Harry actually liked someone else and not him?  Oh, that was an unhappy thought!**

                He would go through with this!  He was strong; he was brave; he could do it!

                OK, so he felt like he was going to throw up he was so nervous!

                Best not to think about it and just focus on the last task-pick some flowers for Harry.  Merlin!  He was glad that no one was around to see him picking flowers!  But he had to give Harry something.  He hadn't had time to buy him something (since he was too busy washing his hair) so flowers it would have to be.  He just hoped that Harry would like them.

                It was finally time.

                Draco snuck over to the Gryffindor viewing area, determined not to be seen.  If they did not know he was there, then he could ambush Harry and steal him away from Hermione.

                Arriving at his destination, Draco listened for voices.  There were none.  Maybe he was early?  That was not good, they might see him when they arrived.

                No, wait.  There was movement.  Sliding closer, Draco's chest tightened in excitement from what he saw.  There was Harry, looking oh so gorgeous, laying on his back, gazing up at the night sky.  The moonlight was just strong enough to illuminate Harry-the messy hair (which, Draco had to admit, was rather sexy), the lovely lips (which he was determined to be kissing very soon), the lean body…mmm…he would be doing very wonderful things to that body very soon!

                "Were you planning on staying there all night, Draco?"

                Whoa!  Draco jumped at least a foot in the air and nearly dropped Harry's flowers.  How did Harry know he was here?  He wasn't even facing him.  Weird.

                Stomach all aflutter, Draco moved towards Harry, who rose to meet him.  The two stared at each other silently for several moments.  Harry waiting for Draco to speak up and Draco too nervous to speak.

                "What are you hiding behind your back, Draco?"

                "Nothing!"

                Damn!  He wished he had never picked the stupid flowers.  It was so silly and he was horribly embarrassed.

                "You're blushing."

                Not good!

                "Come on, show me!"

                No way he was going to get out of this one.  So, Draco slowly, shyly (shy? Draco was never shy!) brought his hand out from behind his back and presented Harry the flowers.

                The response was immediate and very gratifying.  Harry's eyes lit up as he gave Draco a big smile, while grabbing the flowers and smelling them.

                "Thank you, Draco.  I really like them.  Although, I'm surprised, I never expected you to be such a romantic."

                "Yeah, well, you bring out the best and the worst in me."

                "That's so true," Harry said, laughing.

                Another rather awkward silence followed.

                "I'm really glad you showed up," Harry finally said.

                "Of course I showed up!  I can't believe you thought I wouldn't.  I…I. .Hey!  Wait a minute!  How could you have had any idea that I would show up?"

                Much eye rolling and sighing followed this comment, which aggravated Draco greatly.

                "Because, Draco, those notes were meant for you, not Hermione."

                Draco could only gape at Harry, utterly speechless.

                He was supposed to have found those notes?  So that meant that Harry had wanted him to figure out that Harry liked him?

                Why that little sneak!  He could not believe that he had been tricked so badly.  He was a fool.  Him, a Slytherin, a master of deceit, had been tricked!  This was very bad, he was sure Harry had been laughing at him the whole time.

                Suddenly a horrible thought occurred to Draco.  What if it had been all a joke to make a fool out of him?  What if Harry didn't like him?  What if all of the Gryffindors were hiding nearby and laughing at him?  He was feeling rather faint.  What would he do if Harry didn't like him!  He would **not cry!  Not in front of Harry!**

                "Uh…hey, Draco!  You all right?"

                "I can't believe you tricked me!  That's so low!"

                "Oh, well, I'm sorry.  But it's not like I could've just walked up to you and blurted out that I like you.  I just thought that maybe you would've appreciated it, seeing as how it's a very Slytherin like thing to do.  And that maybe it might make you like me just a little bit."

                Oh, Draco hadn't thought of it that way but now that he did, it made him rather proud that Harry had thought of such a thing.  It was only appropriate that the person he should date would be as smart and as devious as himself.

                Draco suddenly gave Harry a huge smile as a rather pleasant thought popped into his head.

                "So, then, you really do like me?  This isn't some sick joke to make a fool out of me?"

                Harry rolled his eyes (Draco had been seeing this a lot lately).

                "You really amaze me sometimes, Draco.  I gave you the most obvious hints in the world and flirted with you outrageously; yet, not only did it take you forever to figure out that I like you but even once you did, you still doubted it.  If I didn't like you so much I'd be tempted to say that you're pretty dense."

                "Hey!  You did just say it!  And I am not dense, I was just…preoccupied with other things."

                "All those important things you were always doing?"

                "Nah.  That was always me trying to figure out who you liked.  But you always interrupted me, distracted me.  Even when you weren't around you distracted me and made me unable to think properly."

                Harry gave Draco a very smug grin while saying, "I had no idea that I had so much power and influence over you.  This could be interesting."

                "You're the only person who has been able to affect me this way, Harry."

                "And it's going to stay that way."

                "Hey!  I'm supposed to be the possessive one here!"

                "Don't be too sure about that, Draco," Harry said as he stepped closer to Draco, grabbed him and held him tightly.  "Now that I have you, I'm never letting you go again."

                Draco was truly shocked, to say the least.  He was supposed to be the one in control, he was supposed to be the one who would never let Harry go.  He was supposed to sweep Harry off his feet and then make love to him in some romantic spot.  All his plans were falling apart!  This was not good.

                Although, it was rather nice being held so tightly by Harry.  It became even nicer when Draco wrapped his arms around the boy and buried his head into Harry's shoulder.  Yes, he could definitely get used to this.

                "I'm not going to let you go either, Harry.  I like this too much, I like you too much to not be with you."

                "Oh, Draco, you don't know how good it is to hear you say that.  Sometimes I was absolutely certain that you liked me, for why else would you bother me so much or go out of your way to run into me?  If you really hated me, you wouldn't want to be always be near me.  Yet, a lot of times I would worry that you really disliked me and would hate me when you figured out how much I liked you."

                "Well, to tell you the truth, I was convinced that I hated you.  But I was so wrong, so stupid.  Mmm…that's the only time you'll ever hear me say that, so you better enjoy it while you can."

                "Oh, I am," Harry said with a laugh.

                "Anyway, once you started sending me those notes and started flirting with me, I began having these really weird thoughts; well, at the time I thought they were strange but not any more."

                "What thoughts?"

                "Oh…like how warm and soft you felt when on top of me or how pretty your eyes are."

                Laughing, Harry said, "I can only imagine how shocked you must have been."

                "You have no idea.  I thought I was going to short circuit.  I swear, it was like you were trying to kill me by shocking me to death-sending me those notes and causing me to think all those things.  You're lucky I'm still alive!"

                "Very lucky."

                "So, when you almost kissed me the other day, I realized that I wanted you to kiss me, which, of course, forced me to admit to myself that I liked you.  You know, I'm really glad you sent me those notes.  If you hadn't, then I might never have figured out that I could be truly happy with you."

                "Wow, Draco, you're being really romantic and mushy again.  I'm shocked."

                "Yeah, well, just don't tell anyone, it'll ruin my image."

                "And dating Harry Potter won't?"

                "No way!  Everyone is going to be so damn jealous of me.  I'm so looking forward to it."

                "Ah, I get it. I'm going to make you happy by enabling you to brag about dating the Boy Who Lived?"

                "Hey!  You know that's not all it is, I could spend the rest of the night holding you and snuggling like this."

                "I'd like to do that too, Draco, but I can think of better things that we could do for the rest of the night."

                All right!  Shag time, baby!  Oh yeah, this was going to be good.  But where to do it?  On the bleachers?  On the Quidditch field?  Nah, that should wait until the night before the next game.  Near the Forbidden Forest?  The fear would definitely add a good spark to their love making.  Find an empty classroom?  Had potentials but if Filtch found them…won't even think about that!  Sneak Harry into his room?  No, he was not ready to die yet and he doubted that he could protect Harry from the wrath of his entire house.  Or, he could sneak into Gryffindor and do it there.  Yes!  That was the place to do it.  What a shock the Gryffindors would get when he came strutting out of Harry's room in the morning.  They would probably all die of shock so he wouldn't need to fear their anger.  This was going to be great; he couldn't wait to see their faces, especially Ron's and Hermione's.  But how to convince Harry that it was a good place to shag?

                "OK, well, I'm going to take your silence to mean that you don't have any ideas.  I do though, so come on, let's go," Harry said while grabbing Draco's hand and leading him away from the school.

                Wait a minute!  This was all backwards.  He was supposed to be leading Harry towards Hogwarts.  And he had tons of ideas about what he wanted to do to Harry!

                "Harry, wait…"

                "No way, I've thought about this and planned for this for too long.  We are going to do what I want to do."

                "But, Harry, I want…"

                "No buts!  Just follow me, you'll like it, I promise."

                "Ah, Harry, that's not…"

                "Do you ever shut up, Draco?"

                "No!  Now tell me…"

                Draco, however, found himself effectively silenced when Harry gave him a quick, yet sweet, kiss.

                Wow…

                Kiss.  Nice.  Soft.  Warm.  Can't think.  More?  Please?

                "Well, that certainly shut you up!  I'll have to try that more often.  All right, now lets go."

                Draco followed Harry obediently; he was too preoccupied with thinking about their first kiss to be concerned with anything.  The only thing he really noticed was how nice it was having his fingers intertwined with Harry's.

                Draco was abruptly brought out of his reverie when he collided into Harry's back.  They seemed to enjoy crashing into each other for it was certainly happening a lot recently.  However, it did give Draco an excuse to wrap his arms around Harry, so he could prevent Harry from falling.

                "So, what do you think of this place?" Harry asked while leaning back against Draco.

                Forcing attention away from Harry, Draco gaped in awe at his surroundings.  Where were they? (He had been a little preoccupied so he hadn't noticed where Harry had led him.)  They were standing on top of a small hill that ended in a pond sheltered by many trees.  Draco had not even known such a place existed on Hogwarts' grounds.

                "Where are we, Harry?"

                "Behind the Quidditch fields, probably at the very edge of Hogwart's property.  I found this place a few months ago and have been dreaming ever since about bringing you here.  Romantic enough for our first date, don't you think?"

                "And you thought I was the romantic one?  I think you've out done me here, Harry," Draco said as he plopped down on the ground.

                Laying down next to Draco, Harry said, "Who would've thought that we'd be such hopeless romantics.  We'd better keep this a secret, it could seriously ruin our reputations if it ever got out that we are such saps."

                Silence reigned, but not an awkward one, as the two boys enjoyed being together in the peaceful glade.

                "Come on, Draco, lay down next to me, you can just see the stars through the treetops."

                "I never knew you enjoyed stargazing so much," Draco said as he settled down next to Harry, purposely getting as close as possible while still next to Harry, so he could be reminded how warm and soft Harry was.

                "I'm sure there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

                "Well, I'm going to enjoy finding out everything you like.  I want to know as much about you as possible, Harry."

                "Same here."

                "You want to know as much about yourself as well?  I suppose that's an admirable thing, although…"

                "Draco!  You know that's not what I meant."

                "I know," Draco said as he grabbed Harry's hand and held it against his chest.

                Yes, he could most definitely get used to this.  Although, this stargazing stuff was getting a bit boring; he'd have to change that.

                Leaning up on his elbow, Draco interposed his face between Harry's and the sky while saying, "How about some Draco-gazing?  You'll get much better views then you get from looking at the sky."

                Laughing, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and said, "But I won't be able to do much looking when I do what I really want to be doing right now."

                "Huh?"

                Yet, before Draco could comment further on Harry's confusing words, he found himself being silenced again.  This time, however, the kiss lasted much longer.  Draco was given plenty of time to get acquainted with Harry's mouth.  This was definitely a delightful situation; Draco anticipated spending much time in the future kissing Harry.

                Although, there was something that would make the situation much better.  Draco slowly maneuvered himself so that he was laying on top of Harry.  Much better.  Now he could run his fingers through Harry's hair and enjoy his warm, soft body while kissing him.

                Unfortunately for Draco, though, this situation did not last long for Draco quite suddenly found himself on his back and staring up at Harry.

                "Hey!  What did you do that for?"

                "I want to be on top."

                "That's not fair!  I want…Mmph!" Draco was again silenced.  It was starting to annoy him just a little bit.

                Harry on top?  No way! He was supposed to be on top and in control.  This situation must be remedied.  So, Harry was once again on his back with a very happy and very smug Draco on top of him.  However, the smug look quickly vanished when Draco found himself staring up at Harry again.  Growling, Draco quickly reversed their positions.

                What followed was a very fierce wrestling match.  Although, truth be told, it was not all that fierce for there was much laughter, tickling and kissing involved.  The match continued for some time without either of the boys gaining the desired position.  However, it came to an abrupt halt when a most unfortunate accident happened.

                Splash.

                "Harry, you idiot!  You've ruined my clothes!  And look at my hair!  It took me an hour to get it looking so nice.  Oh, you are so going to pay for this!"

                "It wasn't my fault!  You were the one who refused to be on the bottom."

                "I'm supposed to be on top."

                "Not if I can help it.  And look, you've ruined all my romantic plans!"

                "Yeah, well, you've ruined my plans!  Certainly can't make love while soaking wet."

                "Make lo…what?  **That's what you had planned for tonight?"**

                "Ha!  You're blushing!"

                "Am not!"

                "Are to!  I made Harry Potter blush.  Oh this is too good.  Don't say anything, I must savor this moment."

                Harry didn't say anything.  Instead, he stomped out of the pond, flopped down on the grass, crossed his arms and proceeded to look very ticked off.

                This wasn't good. They were fighting on their first date.  Although, Draco realized that the fighting part wasn't all that unusual.  Still, it wasn't a very good way to start out their relationship.  Draco was feeling a little guilty (only a very little though, wasn't all his fault-if only Harry had accepted that he should be on the bottom).

                Draco walked over and sat down next to Harry.  He then gave Harry a big hug and a loud smooch on the cheek while saying "I'm sorry, don't be mad at me."

                Returning the hug, Harry said, "I'm not really mad.  How can I be when you're being so nice and sweet?  I was just pouting I guess.  Just a bit upset that you wanted to have sex so quickly."

"Aw, come on, Harry, give me a break.  You're a really sexy guy and I can't help it that I want you so badly!"

                "Hn."

                "But if you just want to snuggle and make out for the rest of the night, I'm perfectly happy with that!"

                "Yes, that's what I had wanted to do."

                "All right, then!" Draco said quite enthusiastically, as he laid back on the ground, dragging Harry with him.

                They then proceeded to make out and snuggle until the sun rose.

                Resting after a serious bout of kissing and groping, the two boys enjoyed a quiet moment together as they watched the sunrise.  Harry was feeling extremely content, satisfied and smug.  Everything had gone according to his plans; he had (finally) managed to capture Draco and have a romantic (for the most part) date with him.

                Draco, on the other hand, was currently be amazed and shocked (like always).  He was, of course, very happy (who wouldn't be after spending a whole night making out with the Boy Who Lived?).  Yet, he had come to the horrible realization that nothing had gone right according to his plans.  Ever since he got that first note from Harry, nothing had gone the way he had wanted it to go.

Wait, what the hell was he thinking?  He was currently snuggling with Harry Potter!  So even if everything had gone wrong for him, it had turned out right.  He now had Harry Potter all to himself so he was happy.

The end!

-I can hear the screams now "Where's the lemon?!!"  Well, it's not here!  I didn't write one because Draco expected to get one and this fic was all about ruining all of Draco's expectations and assumptions.  Maybe I'll write a lemony epilogue along with the side stories that I have planned.


End file.
